survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Pack (work in progress)
The Hidden pack is a pack of dogs that met in the city, starving and tired, and decided to group together. Hence it’s name, the Hidden Pack is a mysterious pack, roaming the forests and streets, keeping far away from any dangers and often migrating back and forth in search of a better home. It’s not really a pack itself, but more like a small gang. More info may be added later. Note: Please do not steal the pack name, dog names, location names, etc. If there are any spelling errors, you are allowed to fix them through editing, but please do not edit anything else. This pack is a work in progress, so please excuse any blank spaces or unfinished writing found. (By the way, who’s crying over the end of Survivors? I swear when I got to the last chapter, I was in an emotional hurricane.) Pack list: Alpha: Tall, slender female hunt-dog with tan, black, and white fur and a long tail, also known as Shine. (Foxhound) Beta: Tall, black furred, curly coated male, also known as Blackfox (Curly-coated Retriever) Hunters: Flame: Bulky red female with a flat face and extremely thick fur (Chow-Chow) Spark: Sandy furred male swift-dog with slightly thick fur (Borzoi mix) Dew: Curly coated, dark furred female water-dog with amber eyes (Irish water spaniel) Patrol dogs: Flurry: White furred female with a curled tail (Greenland dog-Samoyed mix) Field: Sandy-furred female with large ears (Carolina dog) Omega: Small, pale furred male terrier with fluffy ears and short legs, also known as Mink (Skye Terrier mix) Pups: Roll: brown and tan male pup with long ears and a drooping face (Bloodhound) Bounce: black female hunt-dog with a long tail and a white underside (Foxhound-Curly-Retriever mix) Quiver: curly coated tan and black male hunt-dog (Foxhound-Curly-Retriever mix) (Bounce and Quiver are Alpha and Beta’s pups) Pack news: It is currently Long Light season (summer). It is a few days until the next Great Howl. The weather is currently sunny with a slight wind. (more info will be added regularly) Chapter 1: Flame, Spark, and Dew were on a hunting party, one day. The sky was clear, and the Sun-Dog shone brightly overhead. The dogs had their noses to the ground, their paws moving quietly along the grassy terrains. “I’m onto something..” Spark whispered to his Packmates. “Rabbit.” He licked his chops as Flame growled, “Where do you think it is?” The swift-dog’s keen eyes narrowed on a dark shape moving in the bushes. Before any warning, he bolted past the others to the shape, his sleek, sandy form becoming a speedy blur. “Hey, idiot!” Flame snapped, “We’re working together! Are you that stupid?” She barked and raced after Spark. Dew rolled her eyes. She was often in the sight of one of their daily squabbles. Flame was very mad-tempered, and Spark’s daring and stubborn demeanor made the two argue at almost every hunt they went on together. Dew was probably the most level-headed of the hunters, even with there being only three of them in the whole pack. The water-dog gave a troubled sigh as she calmly tried to catch up with the two arguing dogs. Spark was seen holding a rabbit in his jaws proudly. “Next time, actually think!” Flame snarled at him in fury. “At least I’m not sitting around. I’m over here actually hunting!” The swift-dog retorted. “Guys, this has to stop,” Dew interuppted. ”Quit going at each other’s throats, we have much more hunting to do. Beta will be yapping at us again if we go back to camp with just a rabbit. Now come on.” Spark and Flame nodded reluctantly as the trio continued to hunt for their pack. Chapter 2: Patrol dogs Flurry and Field were carefully watching over the camp’s border when they heard the pawsteps of the Hunters nearby. The three dogs had a mediocre catch of a rabbit, two squirrels, and a plump mole. “Had a successful hunt?” Flurry asked, eyeing the newly caught prey with her usual icy gaze. “Yeah, but we would’ve gotten more if all of us were focused and not goofing off like pups...” Flame replied as Spark rolled his eyes at her in sullen resentment. “We all contributed to this hunt, and that’s the only thing important.” Dew cut in, her tone calm, yet clearly centered toward the two of them. Field’s nose twitched as she asked timidly “You think Beta will be happy with what you got...? He never seems satisfied enough, even though Alpha most of the time is...” Flurry growled slightly and answered “I don’t think that will be the case. Beta is strict, but he dosen’t snarl at every small thing. Unless he is in a particularly bad temperament, then a simple excuse will most likely work.” Hopefully the white dog was right. Nobody liked it when the Beta, Blackfox, woke up on the wrong side of the den, which was fairly often. Dew suddenly realized that the sky was slowly darkening, as she quickly said “I think it’s time for us to go back to camp. Beta will scold us for real if we stay here and talk about him for too long.” She motioned for the other two hunters to follow her as they quietly went back to their pack’s camp. Chapter 3: The hunters were back at their pack’s camp with the prey in their jaws.They padded up to Beta, who was silently observing, and showed their catch to him. “So you have returned with prey,” he started, his eyes focused on the three dogs. “It will only feed the pack for one day, though, but the results are better than yesterday.” They could hear him scoff under his breath. Dew dipped her head and replied “We are happy to have satisfied you, Beta.” Without another word, he shooed the trio over to the prey-pile, where they dropped off the catch. Omega greeted them as the patrol dogs walked in as well. Alpha finally got out from her den and barked “Pack, it is time to eat. Our hunters have supplied us with another catch led by the Spirit-Dogs.” The pack gathered around as they got in line and ate after Alpha and Beta. There was barely enough for little Omega, and he let out a sigh of dismay as he picked a half of a squirrel leg and began eating. After the feast was over, the pack went on with its peaceful duties. Pups played, Omega made the bedding, and the other dogs were relaxing after the end of a day’s work. The camp was well concealed behind thick bushes and tall trees, another way that the pack earned its name. All was serene and normal, until suddenly, a strong, violent roar echoed from the forest, making all the dogs jump in alert. “Is that a g-giantfur?” Field trembled meekly and asked. Alpha’s head jerked up as she gave a firm but desperate command “Flame, Spark, Flurry, go and confront whatever is roaring, fast. If you see anything, tell me immediately.” The three called dogs got to their feet, quickly muttered “Yes, Alpha.” and dashed through the bushes to the loudly growing roars and grunts.. Chapter 4: The three dogs raced toward the sounds, and in front of them was an enormous giantfur, a tall wall of black fur, roaring at the dogs. Flame daringly barked at the giantfur, while Flurry commanded “Lead the giantfur away!” Spark used his speed to lure the giantfur farther from camp as Flame growled in threat. The giantfur, seemingly having no time to deal with meddling dogs, stomped away, leaving large tracks in its wake. The dogs each gave a small heave of relief as they padded back to the camp. “Alpha,” Flurry started. “A giantfur was spotted outside of camp. However, we successfully lured it away from the pack.” Shine nodded, her wise gaze on the three. She barked a call, “My pack, these noble dogs have chased away a danger that may have been a close end.” She turned to the trio “The pack thanks you dearly.” Blackfox even seemed impressed, giving the dogs a sharp growl of approval. The other dogs whined in delight as the three dogs were praised by all of the pack. Even the pups were joyed. “What happened? Was the giantfur big? Did you chase it out?” Bounce asked eagerly, her eyes glittering with excitement. Roll’s tail wagged vigorously, and Quiver was shivering at the thought of a large giantfur. The entire pack seemed to thank the dogs who had saved the pack from what could have possibly been a terror.Category:Packs